


Deseos

by MetalCherry



Category: Anima: Beyond Fantasy, Anima: Beyond Memeverso
Genre: Best Trio, M/M, Nada nada nada de plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, im sorry, pero nada de plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalCherry/pseuds/MetalCherry
Summary: Hay ocasiones en que el subconsciente es muy poderoso. Mucho. // PWP





	Deseos

Una bocanada de aire. Otra. Luego otra más. ¿Dónde estaba el oxígeno?  
  
Jadeos, y no solo provenían de él. Un gemido. ¿Ese era suyo? Oh, claro que sí. De hecho fue a soltar otro, pero le taparon la boca. Algo le decía que no debía hacer demasiado ruido, pero ni siquiera se acordaba de por qué.  
  
Octavo siguió con la vista la mano que le tapaba la boca, intentando ver de quién era, pero a pesar de no llevar las gafas fue capaz de reconocer a Tomás. Claro que era Tomás.

Tenía la mente llena de niebla y, - _¡oh, Abel!_ -, menos mal que tenía la boca cubierta porque si no habría gritado.  
  
Octavo agarró la sábana fuerte con ambas manos, arqueando la espalda de forma que hasta se le levantaba de la cama. El santo, que estaba de rodillas en la cama, se echó más sobre él, reemplazando su mano con la boca, y a Octavo le dio vueltas la propia sala.  
  
Tomás entraba y salía de él a un ritmo que iba a volverle loco. Quería gritar, el cuerpo le temblaba, a duras penas podía corresponder a aquel beso hambriento. Sus manos cambiaron de lugar cuando las del santo empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo, a acariciar, pellizcar y agarrar de forma posesiva, y se aferró a su espalda con fuerza. Debía estarle arañando, pero si a Tomás le hacía daño o le molestaba, no dijo nada.  
  
Tan solo empezó a ir más y más rápido. Y de pronto, la sala giró de otra forma.  
  
Al rubio le costó un par de segundos de más comprender que lo que había pasado era que el santo le había girado, y que ahora estaba de cara a la cama, con, - _¡Dios santo!_ -, con las manos a la espalda, agarradas por este.  
  
Iba a pensar, a hacerse la pregunta de desde cuándo Tomás hacía esas cosas, pero honestamente, le importaba más bien poco en ese instante. Sobretodo cuando hacía eso de agarrarle el trasero… A la vez que le mantenía sujeto, y también le cogía del pelo y le levantaba la cabeza… Un momento…  
  
Ahí había demasiadas manos.  
  
Octavo abrió los ojos de pronto, a la vez que el tirón del pelo era un poco más fuerte e insistente, y se encontró un miembro delante de él.  
  
Eso no le cuadraba.  
  
Así que alzó la vista, poco a poco, deleitándose en la penumbra de la sala con aquel cuerpo escultural y surcado por cicatrices, hasta que llegó a su rostro. Que era, ni más ni menos, que el de el inquisidor Aaron Levi. El cual le miraba serio e impaciente.  
  
Y fue a decir algo, justo en el instante en que el rubio abrió la boca y tomó su miembro en ella.

Ya no pensaba de forma racional, estaba completamente entregado al deseo, con los ojos nublados, las pupilas dilatadas, y las mejillas rojas. Quería más.  
  
Y se lo dieron.  
  
El tiempo iba muy lento. A la vez que muy rápido. Abelcristo, se estaba volviendo loco. Pero tampoco era como si le importase demasiado.  
  
Alguien, posiblemente Tomás por la dulzura del roce, envolvió su miembro con la mano y empezó a masturbarle, y ese fue el momento en que volvió a arquear la espalda, ahogando un grito, y acabando bruscamente, con el cuerpo temblándole.  
  
Al instante siguiente, Octavo abrió los ojos. Y le recibió un techo de tela. ¿Desde cuando estaba en una tienda… ? Oh.  
  
Parpadeó, y bajó la vista, mirando dentro de su ropa interior, y sí.  
  
Buen sueño.  
  
Solo esperaba que nadie hubiera…  
  
-A VER SI PARAMOS CON LOS REZOS, QUE LOS HAY QUE QUEREMOS DORMIR. -Se escuchó gritar a Victra.  
  
Pues no. Y ahora con qué cara salía ahí fuera… Si es que estas cosas solo podían pasarle a él.


End file.
